digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Appmon
http://imgur.com/a/A4JA7 Judging from the shot of Gatchmon in the trailer, Appmon are likely going to have a different set of stats from traditional Digimon: here Chimera-gui (talk) 00:28, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :An almost complete list of the ones revealed so far. 02:31, June 10, 2016 (UTC)/23:30, June 9, 2016 (Brasília) ::The image does not seem to work, it might not allow hot-linking. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:57, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :::It seems to work for me? I had to refresh it though. Lanate (talk) 03:07, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well it doesn't seem to work for me. Try copying the image and upload it somewhere that let's you link to it. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:09, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Here. Lanate (talk) 05:58, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Familiar Relationships Revealed in episode 3 that Ropuremon haves a mom and a father, it ins't implies that every Appmon also may haves a family or some one that is blood related. Also in the same episode reveals several Ropuremons whit different designs, which implies that Appmons haves physical variations like humans unlike the original digimons.--Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 15:02, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Difference As I haven't actually been able to watch this season, for various reasons, what's the difference between an Appmon and a Digimon, if there is any? Pikatwig (talk) 03:07, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Appmon have a different stat system from Digimon, are stated to be AI which Digimon are not to my knowledge, are related to , can be stored as small chips like how Monsters in Monster Rancher are stored as , and the majority of them have retractable cables for applinking with other Appmon which are usually located on their backs. They are also stylized as essentially which is most noticeable with humanoid ones like Mienumon, Dezipmon, Sakusimon who are shorter then the human characters despite being Super Grade and thus roughly on par with Champion Level Digimon. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:47, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. Pikatwig (talk) 04:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:06, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Variations It seems that, unlike Digimon where any variation is treated as its own species even it really shouldn't be like the 2006 redesigns of Agumon, Kudamon, and Crowmon (at least Falcomon's redesign can be justified as its own species since it has so little in common with the original whereas the aforementioned three are basically straight reskins of the originals), Appmon have a great deal of variation within the same species. The most notable examples of this Ropuremon, Reviewmon, and especially Perorimon as episode 30 is centered around MarilynPerorimon: A Perorimon who looks very different from the Perorimon we're familiar with, whom I'm going to call CowboyPerorimon because of his hat and neckerchief, yet is treated as a member of the same species as him. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :The 2006 redesigns had original profiles for them, so they're pretty clearly distinct. 21:56, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ::But Crowmon's profile in the Reference Book doesn't include "2006" in it at all and Agumon's profile was the 2006 version prior to the addition of classic Agumon in February when it was moved to http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon-2006/index.html meaning that they may have originally been planned to just be individuals of the original species then species unto themselves. Regardless though, I'm wondering if we should include how individual Ropuremon and Reviewmon can vary on the species pages as I did with Perorimon already. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:44, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :::The only reason why we consider Crowmon and Yatakaramon separate species is because Crowmon explicitly calls itself out as a subspecies in what seems to be literally the only difference in the profiles, otherwise I would've merged the two as having the same profile. Generally speaking, we consider different species to be distinct when they have a different profiles or are called out as different in gameplay terms. I don't see a problem with including Appmon variations like that in the species page's design section. Lanate (talk) 01:49, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I didn't even noticed that detail until you mentioned it, I legit thought that the profiles were copied verbatim. That makes sense now though I do wish the other 2006 variants and Yatakaramon had DRB profiles to help clear some of this up. My thoughts regarding what makes an actual species is that the Mega_mon from Super Digica Taisen would not be species since they're basically giant versions of the actual species similar to what I've said here. I also personally don't regard the Bio-Hybrids' Digimon forms as their own species for similar reasons and am only willing to acknowledge the Chaos Generals as species if the latter group received DRB profiles since ChaosPiedmon appeared in Masters as a Burst Mode for Piedmon. Thank you, I'll see about wording this appropriately then. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:59, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::As a complete aside, the Bio-Hybrids received cards in Alpha. :::::As for the wording, I think you can omit the "it is revealed that" and just outright say that "In Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, xx varies", like: "In Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, Perorimon color and outfit vary depending on the specialization of the gourmet review app." to cut down a little on the fluff. Lanate (talk) 02:43, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I know about the cards but I'm hesitant to cite that as proof of them being species since characters have been depicted on cards before and not just within the Digimon franchise either. The fact that the Bio-Hybrids use the exact same attacks as the normal Digimon complete with the original Japanese attack names also makes me think that they are supposed to just be the original species and the difference in physical appearance is the result of being Kurata's splicing experiment. Okay, I've trimmed the descriptions down as you suggested. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:00, May 4, 2017 (UTC) If they get used alongside Digimon I'm wondering what would we do if they put some Appmons into say the next Story game but to not complicate things, just use the same level system. So say Gatchomon shows up as a Rookie. Would we make a new page for "Gatchmon (Digimon)" and have him as Rookie? or like, I'm not sure what edits you'd make to his actual profile should they show up. I don't think they will at this point consdiering they've been ignored in multiple games since the anime started and finished but so did Fusion for a long time, till Shoutmon showed up in Next Order as a rookie, so Gatchmon will probably show up as a Rookie in a Story game at some point. Then he'd be a "Digimon".Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:14, August 3, 2018 (UTC)